


Day 02: Boomerang

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: Krieg shares a favorite pastime with Maya, with amusing consequences.





	Day 02: Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Tumblr back in 2016. Minor edits done to post it here. Thanks for reading, & I hope you enjoy! This is based on a true story, of course. ;)

“Waaaaait……” Krieg rumbled, dragging out the word as he lifted a bulky arm to stop Maya. His single eye narrowed, head tilted, then he was standing stock-still as he glared at the open balcony of the Crimson Raiders HQ.

Maya was tempted to say something in the silence, but a low grumble from Krieg’s chest stopped the words before they formed.

His arm dropped back to his side, and Krieg jogged backwards. He stopped in the center of Sanctuary. His legs butted up against the protective railings, and still he attempted to lean backwards, all the while keeping his eye trained on the archway above the balcony.

Another minute passed. And another. Maya fidgeted. She chewed on her bottom lip, and sucked on her teeth, running her tongue over them every time they became too dry. Her weight shifted to one leg, and she pressed a hand to her hip. Maya let her head fall back, and she stared up to the clear blue skies over Sanctuary. A long sigh escaped her lungs.

“Now!”

Maya jumped a foot into the air. She stumbled forward, trying to catch her balance, while her eyes went wide and her head whipped around to where Krieg was now running back towards her.

Either he didn’t notice her stumbling, or pretended not to, but Krieg motioned for Maya to come closer. “Come, come, pretty lady!” From his hip, he retrieved a blue and black striped plasma caster decorated with bright green lights. He gestured with the weapon, jerking his head towards the balcony.

From her own backpack, Maya produced a similarly-designed shotgun, this time with purple lights adorning its surface.

“Yesss! Hreheheh,” he chuckled, something that was always frightening coming from the psycho, with the way it started as a rumble and built into straight-up muffled laughter from behind the mask. Pointing the SMG at the ground, Krieg shot a single bullet, the E-Tech lighting up his face and mask in a flash of bright green. Now, he looked to Maya, and watched her intently.

Confusion clouded Maya’s face. He didn’t explain this part of his plan. Typically didn’t explain much, honestly, but if all he wanted was for her to shoot at the ground, she could do that. Grasping the gun with both hands, she aimed south, and fired a single shell. The resulting explosion caused her to jump back, and earn a glare from a passing citizen.

Krieg was satisfied as he snapped back to attention, now holding up his weapon. “In the window!” he said, pointing towards the headquarters. “Toss it, fling the bullet bomb!” He bounced at these words, giving a small hop, skip, and a jump backwards while pulling back his arm in preparation for a throw. “Through the hole, beyond the arch, hit them all!”

With that, he let loose, his Tediore SMG sailing through the sky and directly into the open archway of the second floor balcony.

Maya’s mouth dropped open and her glue eyes went wide. She watched in horror, but there was no mistaking the mischievous electricity that ran through her body. A small side of her was thrilled, wanting to mess around even more, and send her own Tediore into the balcony.  
Moments later, the out-of-sight gun exploded, as marked by the splash of acid that peaked over the railing.

Krieg grunted, looking back at Maya and then towards the balcony, as his gun digitized in his hands. “Go, pretty lady, go! Your free throw!”

What could be the harm in it? Maya scoffed, looking at her shotgun with a small shake of her head. “Alright Krieg. Here goes nothing!” She took a moment to line up the toss, having never done this before, unless a certain psycho that seemed to do this whenever he was bored. Certain that her aim would be true, Maya flung her weapon up and over the railing, into the headquarters. The spray of slag that coated the archway and railing showed that she did make it inside the balcony.

Almost instantly, a roar rang out, starting as a small grumble but building into a force to be reckoned with as Maya realized they had tossed their guns at  _Salvador_.

While Maya’s face was drenched in horror, Krieg’s was one of complete and utter  _delight_. He scooped up his buzz axe from where it lay against a wall, and waved it threateningly at the HQ building.

“Come and get me, bullet man! We crave the fight, hit me!” He thumped the blade of the axe against his bare chest. “Ahahahah!”

Maya took the opportunity to step away from Krieg. A smart move too, as Salvador could be seen climbing over the railing with a shotgun in one hand, and a rocket launcher in the other, both in the same blue and black striped print as Maya’s own shotgun.

“Vámonos, pendejo!” Sal boomed, firing bullet after rocket after bullet at the psycho.

Krieg practically danced away on his toes, staying just within range to coax Salvador out of the building. Salvador was following Krieg, and Krieg continued to back up, bringing their fight into Sanctuary at large, all the while, Krieg was laughing his ass off.

Maya couldn’t help but laugh along with him.


End file.
